Ragoumaru
Ragoumaru is a Wolf Fang Samurai-Avenger in Silver Sword. In the Abyssal Shaft Raid Party, he is placed in the fourth party. In real life, he is a middle-school student. Appearance Ragoumaru has his Wolf Fang ears revealed and his long hair tied back in a ponytail. He wears an eyepatch over a scarred right eye. Personality In the raid party, Ragoumaru is in charge of encouraging everybody.https://twitter.com/loghorizon_TRPG/status/638667712516849664 Being even younger than their guild master, the 16-year-old William, he's a bit of an idiot.Complete Settings Book 2015 In spite of that, he's just an optimist who's a bit scatterbrained, and he sets the mood of the guild. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe At some point, Ragoumaru lost to William in a PvP match and joined Silver Sword as a result. While he respects William, he also aims to surpass him someday. Round Table Alliance arc Ragoumaru, like the rest of Silver Sword, follows William to Susukino with Tetora in tow. Gold of the Kunie arc When Shiroe enters Silver Sword's guild hall to talk to William Massachusetts, Ragoumaru is seated at a table with Junzou and HighlandSky (the two other Wolf Fangs in the Abyssal Shaft party). He watches Demiqas after he barges in, seeking a fight with Shiroe, and listens in amused as Tetora mentions embarrassing details about Demiqas and his wife. He participates in the Abyssal Shaft Raid Party as a member of the fourth party. During the battle against the first boss, he is surprised by the new attack it possesses, and reports to William that Dinkuron was petrified. Against El Raida of Fifth Prison, he and Federico deal the finishing blow to her. During one of the breaks, he is seen taking his sword to Pianississimo for repair and watches as William goes off somewhere, waving goodbye to them.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 3: The Abyssal Shaft When the raid party goes up against Ruseato of Seven Prison, he charges in with the others as they begin the attack. He is taken by surprise when Ruseato has a faster attack pattern than it had in the Nine Prisons of Helios raid, and dies against Ruseato's new attack. When creates Shadow Warriors, Ragoumaru is seen attacking them. As the stalemate occurs, Ragoumaru is too distracted by the fight to notice when Tarutauruga of Fourth Prison and Ibura Habura of Third Prison enter the battlefield of their own accord, and is killed along with the rest of the raid party.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 9: The Changing BattlefieldLog Horizon light novel: volume 7, chapter 3 Demoralized by the recent turn of events, he comments that "there's no point in doing anything" since they could no longer go raiding. However, William's speech changes his mind, and he stands up with a grin, ready to take another shot at the raid.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 10: Guild Master Equipment Ragoumaru wields a massive sword that is larger than he is. Trivia *He shares a voice actor with HighlandSky, Rezarick, and Lord Barte. *He shares his birthday, September 1, with Touri.https://twitter.com/loghorizon_TRPG/status/903575371408326661 References Navigation Category:Wolf Fang